


T(acky) C(onfetti) E(xplosion)

by Resa_Saso, Zedrobber



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Fluff, M/M, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 21:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15204272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resa_Saso/pseuds/Resa_Saso, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zedrobber/pseuds/Zedrobber
Summary: A crack-addled sequel "what if" to Resa_Saso's fic, "Confetti Trails", when I mentioned that I had a mental image of 13 sneaking back in time to replace Ainley!Master's TCE with the one she "fixed."Please read that one first! It's a funny, sweet little read & Resa_Saso is awesome <3 Then come back and read this one :P





	T(acky) C(onfetti) E(xplosion)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Resa_Saso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resa_Saso/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Confetti trails](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15193052) by [Resa_Saso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resa_Saso/pseuds/Resa_Saso). 



“Hmm?”

The Master looked up from his calculations absently, certain he had heard someone behind him. No-one there. How odd. He frowned and patted his pockets. TCE in one, half eaten packet of sweets in the other. All seemed as it should be. He glanced around his TARDIS with a frown, and then shrugged.  _ I’ve been working too long. _

He didn’t see the figure ducking out of his TARDIS door, her hood up and a gleeful, mischievous grin on her face and his TCE- well,  _ this _ version’s TCE- clutched in her hand.

 

-

 

“Ah, my dear Doctor! You have underestimated me once again!”

The Master grinned triumphantly, three paces from the Doctor who was backed into a corner- the celery one, all pink and young and insufferably adorable (he hated adorable). He looked confused, his mouth slack and idiotic, brows knitted together as though unable to believe that the Master was about to go through with this.

In a way, so was the Master. His heartbeats quickened as he fumbled- him, fumbling!- in his pocket, fingers closing around his TCE and drawing it out into the light.

“No-” the Doctor breathed, raising a hand as if it would do any good, eyes searching the Master’s. “Please-”

“I’ve heard quite enough of your ridiculous voice,” the Master sneered. “Die, Doctor.”

He hesitated for one moment before pressing the button.

 

A long string of multi-coloured paper arced out of the TCE, accompanied by a burst of the most obnoxiously bright and shiny confetti the Master had ever had the misfortune of seeing. What made it worse was the sad, painful whine of a party-blower instead of the firing of the weapon.

The confetti fluttered over them both, covering the Doctor in a sparkly rainbow layer. 

 

The Master stared at the Doctor, now looking like the groom in the most unfortunate wedding ever.

The Doctor stared at the Master.

The Master picked a piece of confetti from his eyebrow and sighed.

The multi-coloured strand of string floated sadly to the ground between them.

 

“Well,” the Doctor said after what was possibly the most awkward silence in the history of the universe.

“Well.”

“Wait. You were going to  _ kill me? _ ”

“It appears I may have to admit defeat for the moment.”

The Doctor swiped confetti from his hair and watched as it spiralled out to join the sad paper string. He took a step closer to the Master, who watched him warily.

“You have confetti in your beard,” he said with a smile. (It was a cute smile, sweet and open and really rather pleasant. The Master hated it.) He reached out and plucked a shiny silver piece from the Master’s face.

Now he was close, so close that the Master could feel his warmth. 

“Well, if you’re not going to kill me,” the Doctor said, rocking on the balls of his feet and swaying even closer to the Master, “Perhaps you should kiss me.”

“Has that ever worked?” the Master sighed tolerantly.

“Every time. You should know,” the Doctor replied with a grin. 

“Fine.”

The Master brushed away more confetti from the Doctor’s shoulder, sliding his hand around the nape of his neck and drawing him in for a kiss.

“Doctor,” he said when he finally pulled back, grimacing. “You had confetti in your  _ mouth. _ ” The Master reached into his own mouth and brought out the offending shiny paper, discarding it irritably between them.

“I think I got some under my clothes, too,” the Doctor mock-whispered, giving the most ridiculous wink. It was … endearing.

 

“Why, my dear Doctor, are you flirting with me?”

“Maybe I am.”

The Master extended his arm for the Doctor to take. “Your place or mine?”

“Oh, surprise me.”

“I think I’ve had quite enough surprises for one day,” the Master frowned. “We’ll use yours. I recall you have that rather delightful bedroom with the drapes-”

“Ah. I redecorated. No drapes.”

“Really, Doctor. You regenerate once and it’s goodbye tasteful decor?”

 

The shadow watched the pair disappear into the Doctor’s TARDIS with a smile on her face.

“Jackpot,” she laughed to herself before turning to her own TARDIS and slipping through the door. She rather thought she knew someone who would appreciate having a working TCE again...

  
  


\--

  
  
  
  



End file.
